Word Bender: Avatar Drabbles!
by JitterbugCG
Summary: Avatar oneshots and drabbles. All genres, all characters, all sorts of pairings. Pretty much anything i think of. Summaries for each inside. Latest story: the cabbage man! Please read and review!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry about the cheesy title. I keep changing it because I've been trying to think of something catchy so people will actually read it lol.

Okay. So I realize that I write a lot of drabbles and one-shots, so I thought I would compile them all into one document so you can read all my work at once. (Some are posted separately as well.) It's got al characters, all genres, pretty much everything I can think of. So yea, please read them. They're all just a bunch of randomness I thought of. Some are better than others.

And none of them are related in any way (unless otherwise stated). I just want to let you know that because my take on the characters may be different in each little story. They're in no particular order. And I try to stick to the canon story as much as possible so that the stories are believable. And if anyone had any suggestions, I'd be happy to attempt any one-shots or drabble concepts you come up with. And I'm pretty much neutral as far as pairings go (as long as they're not crazy random pairings) so ya feel free to give me requests.

I'll put a little table of contents here so you can see what they're about so you can read what you want!

Title: Summary - Genre

Betrayal: Zuko regrets his decision to side with Azula when he sees his Uncle being taken away. – Drama/Angst

First Words: Longshot's first words to Smellerbee – General/ Fluffishness

How Could You?: Zuko and Jin meet again after Azula had taken control of Ba Sing Se –Drama/Angst

I'm Sorry: Smellerbee watches Jet's arrest and feels conflicted - Drama

In Her Eyes: Jet wants to redeem himself in Katara's eyes - Drama

The Will to Live: Jet's thoughts as he lays injured in Lake Laogai - Drama

Unrequited: Aang thinks about his feelings for Katara - Drama

As the Birds Do: Aang explains to Kuzon what it's like to be an airbender. – General/Drama

Forgive Him: Song's thoughts on Zuko and why she can forgive him - Drama

Tainted Hero: Lee finds out Zuko's true identity. (takes place during the episode Zuko Alone) - Drama

Outcast: Zuko realizes that he will always be and outcast (takes place during Zuko Alone) – Drama/Angst

Cabbages: The Cabbage Man, 'nuff said. – Humor I guess

Please read and review!!!! I'll try to write some happier things, but there's so much drama and angst, and its just so easy to write!

Sorry about the long author's note. You can yell at me if you want.

PS: I do not own Avatar. I wish I did, but I don't.


	2. Betrayal

Title: Betrayal

Summary: Zuko regrets his decision to side with Azula when he sees his Uncle being taken away.

Zuko couldn't meet his Uncle's eyes as the Dai Li dragged the old man away. The young Fire Nation prince could feel his former mentor's eyes boring into him, burning him like hot coals. Iroh shook his head sadly. Zuko was wracked with guilt and shame that he couldn't understand. He was supposed to be stronger than this. He had always been taught to act in the interests of the Fire Nation, but something about this felt so wrong. Perhaps it was because his Uncle seemed only disappointed, not angry. Zuko could handle when others were angry with him, when others hated him, it was something he'd gotten used to long ago. But he couldn't handle the disappointment in his Uncle's eyes. It made him feel so dirty and ashamed.

"I betrayed Uncle," he muttered to himself. "I betrayed Uncle." He was sounding more and more desperate. Why did he do this? Why did he betray the only person in the world that was truly kind to him, the only person who trusted him? He was covered in cold sweat.

"Listen to me, Zuko," Azula laid a hand on his shoulder. "Uncle is the one who betrayed _you_. He turned his back on the Fire Nation. You did what you had to." She was using her most persuasive tone, but Zuko wasn't convinced. She tightened her grip on his shoulder. He could feel her fingernails digging into his skin.

Why had he chosen her? Why had he taken her side? He kept asking himself, begging himself to come up with some kind of rationale. But deep down he knew why. Father. He wanted his father's approval above all things. He thought it would be worth the cost of sacrificing his Uncle's trust. He thought it would bring him the peace, the happiness, the acceptance he'd been searching for all these years. He thought he'd feel redeemed.

"I betrayed Uncle."

But he just felt sick.

Please Review!


	3. First Words

Title: First Words

Summary: Longshot's first words to Smellerbee

Smellerbee:10

Longshot: 12

Smellerbee was very annoyed. Smellerbee was very, very annoyed. Longshot glanced over at her wryly. She was pacing in anger and frustration.

"I don't understand why we're being sent out on this stupid mission in the first place," she growled fiercely. Their mission for the day was to guard a _pathway _to make sure no Fire Nation soldiers used it to travel through _their_ woods. Apparently, Jet had heard some report that a squadron of Fire Nation Soldiers were coming to relieve those stationed at the town. And so he had sent his "two best fighters" to go and make sure that didn't happen. "This is ridiculous! Who told Jet that soldiers were coming through here? I bet it was Sneers. He's always trying to kiss up to Jet and get me out of the way. Stupid Sneers."

Longshot sat calmly at the base of a nearby tree, idly plucking at the grass.

"And you know what he said to me before we left?" Smellerbee was gesticulating wildly. "He was like 'hope you two have fun' and he make this little kissy face! Can you believe that!" There was a pause. Smellerbee blushed a little, but she hoped Longshot didn't notice. He did, but he decided that no matter how he reacted it would end badly, so he kept his face impassively clam.

"But it's okay," she continued in an effort to cover the awkward pause. "I got covered his bed in blasting jelly and I gave the Duke half of my breakfast to set it off for me. Sneers'll never know what hit him." She laughed. Longshot continued to remain impassive. "What? You don't think that's funny?" Longshot had been with the Freedom Fighters for about a year now, but Smellerbee still didn't totally understand him. She never even hear him talk. Not once.

"I think we should just go back," she announced after a moment. "No one is coming through here." She placed her hand on a nearby tree then quickly withdrew it in disgust. "Blehhh! What is that?" she cried. "It feels like blasting jelly." Longshot gave her another wry smile and chuckled, then stood up and walked over to her. He gently tapped the tree with his bow. Smellerbee looked closely to see the congealed goo on the bark.

"Oh, sap," she said quietly. Longshot could tell he'd ruffled her feathers when he laughed at her outburst. She moved to wipe it on her pants, but Longshot stopped her by grabbing her gently by the shoulders and turning her around. About fifteen feet into the forest there was a little brook. Longshot gave her a gentle push towards it. She gave him a decidedly evil look, but went ahead an walked over to wash her hands. Longshot shook his head with a little grin and returned to his place at the base of the tree.

From where he was sitting he could see her, washing her hands, and muttering to herself. No doubt planning her revenge on him. No one told Smellerbee what to do and got away with it.

Suddenly, there was a shifting in the underbrush not too far from Smellerbee. Longshot saw the sun glint off an all-to-familiar helmet of red and black. He could see there was three of them, and they were coming fast. He jumped to his feet and readied his bow. But his eyes were on Smellerbee. She still hadn't seen them. She was too preoccupied muttering to herself and washing her hands.

"Smellerbee! Look out!" the words left his mouth before he even had a chance to think. She whipped around. The moment she saw the soldiers she had her knives ready in her hand. One lunged at her, but she was faster. She side-stepped nimbly out of the way.

Longshot had a sinking feeling in his stomach. They were easily outmatched. Three trained soldiers against two kids? But they had to fight, there wasn't much of a choice now. The soldier fighting Smellerbee raised his sword for a heavy blow. Longshot took careful aim and fired.

"Hey! That one was mine," Smellerbee shouted as the soldier found himself pinned to a nearby tree by three well-aimed arrows. The other two soldiers were advancing on her quickly from opposite sides of a large tree. Smellerbee positioned herself right in between them, where they both could see her but not each other. They both swung at the same time and she ducked. There was a loud clang as they fell to the ground, having knocked each other out. Smellerbee stood up and laughed. Longshot lowered his bow and walked over to her.

Smellerbee looked around at the soldiers – one pinned, two knocked out.

"I think we've done enough for today, Longshot," she said. "Let's go home." Longshot whole-heartedly agreed.

"Jet's gonna be so proud of us," she said with a smile. They began their walk back to their tree-top home in silence.

"You know, Longshot," she mused after awhile. "Those were the first words I ever heard you say."

_You needed help._ Smellerbee found that she understood as if he had said it out loud. She lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Longshot smiled to himself.

Suddenly, the right side of his face exploded in pain as Smellerbee's fist connect with his jaw.

"_That_ is for trying to tell me what to do earlier," she said with a cheeky grin. Longshot rubbed his cheek in quiet chagrin, thinking he probably should have seen that coming.

Please Review!


	4. How Could You?

Title: How Could You?

Summary: Zuko and Jin meet again after Azula had taken control of Ba Sing Se

"Let go of me!" Jin yelled, trying to pull away from the grip of the Dai Li agent that was holding her.

"You're coming with us, miss," he said roughly.

-------

Azula sat idly in the Earth King's throne, enjoying a rare moment of quiet, waiting for the nobility of Ba Sing Se to arrive. She had planned an assembly with them all to lay down some ground rules, now that she was in control of the city. She was vaguely annoyed that they were taking so long. If they kept her waiting much longer… She smiled wickedly. She would enjoy making examples out of these spoiled Earth Kingdom people.

She surveyed the hall before her. Zuko stood on her right and her new "advisor" Long Feng stood to her left. (She didn't trust him at all, but she figured it was safest to keep him close.) Ty Lee was stretching at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the throne. Mai was sitting at the bottom as well, practicing her aim by throwing her knives at one of the nearby columns. She looked decidedly bored.

Azula was quite bored too, and now she was beginning to get angry. Where were these idiotic people? Didn't they know not to keep the Fire Nation Princess waiting?

Suddenly the large door at the end of the hallway burst open to emit several Dai Li agents leading a group of rag-tag city dwellers. Azula's eyes flashed.

"What is going on here? Who gave you permission to come in here?" she demanded. The Dai Li agents bowed before her and forced their prisoners to kneel.

"My lady," said one of them, stepping forward. "There was a minor uprising in the city. We thought you might want to deal with them personally. To make an example."

Azula frowned at his tone. She didn't like people giving her suggestions of what to do. But she decided to ignore it for the time being. She could always deal with him later. She surveyed the prisoners before her. They were kneeling before her with their heads bowed, but she could see that they were a sorry bunch to day the least. There was a young man and woman, probably husband and wife, an older man, and a teenage girl. They looked like little more than peasants.

Azula felt Zuko shift uncomfortably next to her. She saw him lower his head out of the corner of her eye.

"You there," she said, pointing to the young man. "Tell me what happened." The man gulped audibly and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Well, you see, princess," he said in a shaky voice. "This old man runs a fruit stand in the city and my wife and I went to buy some fruit from him. When we got there he was arguing with one of the city guards. Something about money –"

"Extortion is what it is!" the old man cried. The Dai Li agent standing behind him kicked him roughly.

"And I was trying to defend him. And the situation… escalated," the man continued. Azula resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. This was not worth her time. These people weren't organized rebels. Some idiot guard was trying to extort from the peasants and started a street brawl. And now the Dai Li wanted her to make an example of these people so they could justify their extortion. There were two problems with this situation. First of all, she would not have disorder in her streets. And second of all, she would not allow her guards to extort money unless she was given a share. At least she could deal with easily.

"And what about you," she said, gesturing to the girl. "What's you're story?"

"Guards come by my house all the time demanding money," she said softly. "I just don't think it's fair –"

"Fair?" Azula laughed. "Fair has nothing to do with it! You live in my city now and you will follow my rules. There will be no fighting in the streets. Do you understand me?"

"Princess –" the girl looked up from the first time and froze. Azula followed her gaze, to see that it rested on none other than Zuko. He had his head bowed and he looked like he was trying to disappear. Azula smiled once more. Perhaps this would be more interesting than she thought.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the girl in her sweetest voice.

"Lee?" the girl whispered in a strangled voice. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Lee? Who's Lee?" Azula asked wickedly, looking at Zuko expectantly. He did not respond, but kept his head down.

"I know it's you, Lee," the girl said. "What's going on?" The girl looked at Azula. "Is he a prisoner?" she asked savagely. Azula was a bit taken aback by this girl's boldness. But once again, she decided to let it go. She was going to have fun with this girl.

"A prisoner?" Azula chuckled. "Of course not. And his name isn't Lee. It's Zuko. Prince Zuko actually. Of the Fire Nation."

The look of utter shock and horror on the girl's face was absolutely priceless. Azula was delighted.

"I take it you two know each other?" she asked. The girl looked at a loss for words.

"Prince of the Fire Nation?" she cried. "I went into your tea shop every day! I trusted you!" Tears were welling up in the girl's eyes. "I … I … I kissed you." The last part she said in a whisper, but Azula caught it. This was just getting better and better by the moment.

"Oh, so this is your little girlfriend Zuzu?" she asked. Zuko still wasn't looking up. He couldn't bear to meet the girl's gaze. It was clear to Azula that he cared about her, at least to some extent. Sometimes Azula couldn't even believe that this boy was her brother. He was just so _weak_.

"Get them out of my sight," Azula barked to the Dai Li. "I'll have Zuzu here think of a nice punishment for you, okay?" she said to the peasants in her most patronizing voice. She could tell that it would kill Zuko to have to punish this girl. But she would make sure he would do it. And she would make sure he didn't go easy on her. And perhaps, Zuko would come out stronger in the end. More hardened to the world. Now he was just so soft and emotional. He was hardly useful to her. But she would make him useful. And then when she was done, she would cast him aside. And she would rule the Fire Nation.

"One of you stay here," Azula said to the Dai Li. She watched the guards drag away the prisoners. The girl was fighting their grip. She was quite a fiesty one.

"Lee, how could you?" the girl cried before the Dai Li dragged her out the door.

Azula looked over to see a lone tear run down Zuko's cheek out of his good eye.

"You'll be better off without her, Zuko," Azula said, using her most persuasive tone. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He still refused to meet her eyes. "Attachments are for the weak. I need you to be strong, and father needs you to be strong so that the Fire Nation can be triumphant."

Zuko turned and walked away.

"I need to rest," he said gruffly. Azula wasn't concerned. He was so easy to manipulate.

"Now," she said, turning to the Dai Li agent that remained before her. "What is this about extortion?"

The Dai Li agent opened his mouth but Azula cut him off.

"I want fifty percent," she said sharply. "I don't care what you do as long as I get fifty percent. And if I find out that I am not getting everything I'm owed, there will be consequences."

------

Zuko walked back to his room with a heavy heart. He was wracked with feelings of guilt and shame. He tried to forget the way her dark eyes bored into him. He tried to forget how kind she had been to him. She was one of the few people that ever had been. And now… Zuko was beginning to doubt whether all this was worth it. For some reason, he had been so much happier when he was serving tea. He wanted more than anything to be accepted by his father and his country. But at these costs? He tried to tell himself he was doing the right thing. He had a duty to the Fire Nation. But for some reason he couldn't forget the way she had kissed him. And he couldn't forget the anguish in her voice when she cried, "How could you?"

Please Review!


	5. I'm Sorry

Title: I'm Sorry

Summary: Smellerbee watches Jet's arrest and feels conflicted

She watched them drag him away. For once in her life, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to run up and rip him away from the guards. He was her leader after all. But for some reason her feet wouldn't take her. Because deep inside she knew that there was nothing she could do. She knew that she couldn't fight the guards herself, even if Longshot helped her. But she also knew that he was lost.

Jet was many things. He was her leader, her friend, her hero. She had looked up to him all her life. But they had come here to start a new life, but Jet couldn't change. Jet couldn't let go. He had been hurt deeply, she understood that, she had been too. But everyone deals with their pain in different ways.

"You see, Smellerbee," he said to her once. "The Fire Nation has hurt us, scarred us. And that pain will either kill us or make us stronger. We have to let it make us stronger. We have to let it help us fight them." _But which is it doing to you now, Jet? _She thought sadly.

She felt a strong arm encircle her shoulder. She looked into Longshot's dark eyes.

_Let him go. _Longshot gave her an understanding look. _He has to do this for himself. _

Do what? She wanted to ask him. But deep down, she understood. Grow up. Accept life's pain and move on. Smellerbee had only recently come to that understanding, but she had the feeling Longshot knew it all along. And by the way his arm rested on her shoulder, she knew why he had become one of them.

She buried her face in his shoulder, a rare display coming from her. She considered herself self-sufficient. She didn't need anyone's help. But this was something she couldn't weather alone. Her whole world had been turned upside down. It seemed like everything she ever believed was wrong.

"They're fire benders!" she heard Jet yell. She knew Jet too well, she knew he couldn't change. Maybe even if he wanted to. His hatred had become such a huge part of him, she wasn't sure what he would be without it.

Her heart was heavy as she turned away. _Jet…You taught me everything I ever knew. You made me who I am. _But for her own good, and perhaps for his own, she had to let him go. She felt a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that she was doing the right thing.

"I'm sorry, Jet."

-------

He was lying on the ground, his breath was shallow. Hot tears poured down Smellerbee's cheeks, and Smellerbee never cried.

"Hold on, please hold on," she whispered. Bur she had heard what the blind girl said as she left. Even Jet knew he wasn't going to be okay.

Jet was many things. He was her leader, her friend, her hero. She had looked up to him all her life. She still did. She didn't think he could change, but he did. He fought alongside the Avatar. For one moment he abandoned his pathological hatred of the Fire Nation. And then… it just wasn't fair.

Smellerbee picked up his twin swords and placed them in his hands. Longshot stood on Jet's other side, his bow drawn, covering the door. He looked calm and ready, but inside, she knew he was as shaken as she was.

Jet told her once that the pain they felt, the loss they had suffered, would either kill them or make them stronger. It wasn't fair. He was finally getting stronger. He was changing, growing. He was her hero once more.

Smellerbee bowed her head, not even trying to stem the flow of tears down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Jet."

Please Review!


	6. In Her Eyes

Title: In Her Eyes

Summary: Jet wants to redeem himself in Katara's eyes

Jet hated the anger in her eyes. He hated the hurt. He wanted more than anything for her to trust him. He felt so guilty about betraying her before. At the time, he hadn't even realized he _was_ betraying her. But he had changed. He was a new man now. But he was still trying to wrestle with these new emotions.

His whole life he'd been hell-bent on one thing: destroying the Fire Nation and everything that had to do with it. And his whole life he'd only cared about himself and his Freedom Fighters.

At first when she'd stumbled upon his tree-top home, he didn't think much of her. He liked her enough, and she was certainly pretty, but he thought of her as useful more than anything else. But then when he'd seen her again in the city, she was different. She had changed, grown. She was much more powerful. And she was very angry. An anger that she turned on Jet.

It took her awhile to calm down (_after _hurling icicles at him), but eventually she (quite grudgingly) agreed to listen to him.

Jet didn't know why he cared so much. He didn't know why he wanted her to trust him. But he was a determined young man, and he wanted to prove himself to her.

And it was only because of her that he agreed to lead them down below the lake. He knew, deep down, that the lake was too dangerous. His last visit there had not exactly been pleasant, and then he'd been a "guest". He had this sinking feeling, returning to that place. But he would do anything, anything to redeem himself in her eyes.

Please Review!


	7. The Will to Live

Title: The Will To Live

Summary: Jet's thoughts as he lays injured in Lake Laogai

"Don't worry, Katara, I'll be fine. Go find Appa." He flashed her a characteristic grin. But deep down, he knew that he wasn't fine. It was a measure of his self-control that he wasn't screaming in agony. He felt as if his whole body was broken. But he smiled and put on a brave face, because he was a freedom fighter.

"He's lying," he heard the blind girl whisper as they left. And he knew she was right. He moved a little and gasped in pain; he could feel the bones shift beneath his skin. He clenched his teeth.

He could see Smellerbee kneeling beside him, tears flowing down her face. He hadn't seen Smellerbee cry in years. Not since the day he found her, wandering lost and alone in the forest with nowhere to go. He hated seeing her cry like that.

Longshot was standing off to the side, guarding the door with his bow and arrows. He was strong and silent as ever.

Jet looked at his two freedom fighters, his two friends. They needed him as much as he needed them. They were inextricably bound together by their shared loss, their shared dreams and determination.

Blackness was clouding his vision. It was taking all of his effort to remain conscious. He was slipping. He remembered fire and screaming. He remembered the cruel glee in the Fire Nation soldier's as they destroyed his village and his home, and they took his parents away from him. He remembered the forest, his home. He remembered his loyal gang of freedom fighters. He remembered his speeches to them, giving them strength to fight on. They looked up to him. He remembered how they always made him laugh. He remembered how they always made him proud.

And then he remembered the Avatar and his friends. They taught him something. They changed him. Now he fought for freedom, and for peace.

He opened his eyes as wide as he could with a grunt, startling Smellerbee from her gasping sobs. He steeled himself against the pain.

_I am a freedom fighter._

And he willed himself to live.

Please Review!


	8. Unrequited

Title: Unrequited

Summary: Aang thinks about his feelings for Katara

Aang watched Katara from his perch on a rock across the lagoon. She was waving her arms gracefully, bending the water with ease. To Aang it looks like she was dancing. her brown hair fell unbound over her shoulders, flowing like waves down her back. Her soft eyes were the color of the ocean. She had a look of calm concentration on her face. Aang sighed. He could stare at her forever.

"What are you doing Aang?" Katara said with a laugh, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Just thinking," Aang responded, jumping down into the lagoon with her. Suddenly, she got this mischievous look on her face. "What is it?" Aang asked.

"Nothing." Katara had a secretive smile on her face. She turned away from him and continued her bending. Aang sighed again and began to practice his water bending.

Then, without warning, Katara whipped around and bended a wave of water right in his face. Aang was completely unprepared and easily lost his balance. When he resurfaced from the waters of the lagoon her found Katara standing in front of him laughing uproariously. Her laugh was like music to him.

"Come on, Aang," she said with a smile. "You were totally asking for it." Aang blushed a little. Sometimes he wished his stomach didn't turn upside down every time she smiled at him. "Here, I'll help you up." She extended a hand and pulled him to his feet. Aang didn't want to let go of her hand. He just stared into her eyes. She withdrew her hand after an awkward moment.

"Look, the sun is setting," she said, pointing to the horizon.

"It's beautiful," Aang said softly, but he wasn't really looking at the sunset.

"Yeah, it is."

"Dinner is served!" Sokka called from the shore.

Aang ate silently, watching Katara joke around with Sokka. Aang knew he was in love with her. He knew it from the moment she pulled him out of the iceberg. And he knew that he would always be in love with her no matter what. But he also knew that she would probably never love him back. She would always be his friend. She would always be there for him. But she would never be in love with him.

And sometimes he thought that it was better that way. He was the Avatar. It was his duty to save the world. And he was dangerous. He had hurt her once before. He hated himself for it. He vowed never to bend fire again. But he knew that he had to learn to bend fire. And he knew that it was possible that she would get hurt because of him. Or that he might hurt her. He shuddered to think about it.

He knew that he would love her forever. But he also knew that his love would always be heartbreakingly unrequited.

Please Review!


	9. As the Birds Do

A/N: Ok so this is probably the randomest thing I've ever written. But I had to read Macbeth for English and there was this really cute quote that I liked. It goes:

Lady Macduff: Sirrah, your father's dead. And what will you do now? How will you live?

Son: As birds do, mother.

I absolutely LOVED the son's line and that was the inspiration for this story. (I just put in the mother's line so you get the context.) And this is set 100 years ago, before Aang was in the iceberg. So ya, I hope u enjoy!

**As the Birds Do**

"What's it like?" The young firebender looked at his friend intently.

"What?" Aang asked, a bit taken aback by the question.

"Being an airbender," Kuzon replied. He'd known Aang for most of his life, and they were the best of friends, but he never quite understood him. Kuzon had been raised in the Fire Nation, where honor and power were everything. He did not understand the carefree lives of the airbenders.

"Well, it's fun, I guess," Aang said, scratching his head. He'd never really thought about it before.

"But what's it _like_?" Kuzon insisted. Aang thought for a moment.

"Will it's kind of like being a bird," he said with a smile. "It's like flying through the air, feeling the wind rush around you. It's like … freedom."

"But you don't have a family or a king. Who do you follow? Who do you obey? How do you know what to do?" Kuzon had been raised to believe in loyalty and responsibility. He could not let his family or his nation down.

Aang seemed confused.

"I have a family," he insisted. "I have all the monks and the airbenders. And we don't need a king. We don't need to follow anyone, just the air." He laughed whipping the air around him as he jumped and spun around. But when he landed, Kuzon's face remained troubled.

"We're so different," he said sadly. Aang took a long look at him.

"I don't think so," he responded simply, with a characteristic grin. Kuzon paused a moment, then smile back.

"You're it!" he said, tapping Aang on the arm. He dashed away laughing.

"No fair!" Aang cried. "That was a time out!" He whipped up an air scooter and chased after his Fire Nation friend, a smile on his face.

-------

Many years later, when the Fire Nation was entrenched in a bitter was against the rest of the world, Kuzon remembered his conversation with his airbender friend.

_"What's it like being an airbender?" he'd asked._

_"It's kind of like beign a bird," Aang had responded with a smile._

Kuzon often wondered what had happened to Aang. The airbenders had long since been decimated, but the young Avatar was never found. He had disappeared long ago.

The destruction of the airbenders weighed heavily on Kuzon's heart. Aang had truly been his best friend. But he had a duty to the Fire Nation. Honor, power, and loyalty were everything. What could he do?

Kuzon looked mournfully at the sky. He wished that he too could live like a bird, and simply fly away.

A/N: Review! Please!


	10. Forgive Him

**Forgive Him**

From the moment Song met him, she knew he had been scarred. And not just the angry red mark that marred his face; there was something deeper. She could see there was hurt in his eyes, and anger and hatred. And she thought that, in some way, she could understand. She'd been hurt once too. She'd been scarred. And she'd been angry too, once. She could understand his quite, burning anger and hatred that simmered just below the surface. She knew that that anger and hatred was so all-consuming.

But Song had learned that anger accomplished nothing, that hate only causes wars. She learned that the only way to survive was to forgive, to move on. Or else you were doomed to self-destruction.

And when she saw this young man with his frightening scar and his angry eyes, she could see him walking that path to self-destruction. And something within her wanted desperately to save him. Because she felt like she could understand. Because she thought that everyone could be good. She knew she was idealistic, but it was her nature. She couldn't change that. It she had one flaw, it was compassion. She wanted to help people, to heal them. And she believed, despite the anger and hate in his eyes, that he could be good.

She reached out, wishing that he touch could sooth him scars, both inside and out. But he snatched her hand away. His grip was vise-like, but he did not hurt her.

"It's okay," she said softly. "They hurt me too."

She did something she hadn't done in a long time. She showed him her scars. For the longest time, she had been ashamed of her scars. They marked her. They reminded her of all her pain, all her loss. But she showed him, because he needed to be shown. She could see that he thought he was alone. He needed to know he wasn't.

As she showed him, a strange expression flickered across his face. It looked like pity, mixed with regret. The regret surprised her. What had he done to make him look so sad? Perhaps his past was darker than she thought.

"I should go," he said in a gruff voice, not looking at her. He looked a little … softened, although it was clear he was trying not to show it. Perhaps, in some way, she had reached him after all. She could see there was some good that glimmered there, although it was deeply buried.

She watched him leave from behind the door, so he couldn't see her. Her heart sank as she saw him pull the reins of her family's ostrich-horse. She wasn't angry, just profoundly sad. If he'd only asked, she would have given it to him. He didn't need to steal. But what hurt her the most was that she thought she'd reached him. She thought she understood him. It looked like she was wrong.

But she could forgive him. That was what he needed . Forgiveness, trust, understanding. She could forgive him. And maybe someday, he would learn to forgive him too.

A/N: See, Song believes that Zuko is good! I believe that deep down, Zuko is good and shall conquer all! All he needs is a hug! Forgive yourself Zuko! Come to the light! Hahahahaha. Please review!


	11. Tainted Hero

**Tainted Hero**

"I am Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation."

Lee's eyes went wide as he heard his hero's words. He couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. Not this boy who had defended him, protected him. Not this boy that reminded him of his brother. Lee _trusted _him.

But the fire blossomed that the prince had swirled around him, filled Lee's heart with fear. His whole life he'd been afraid of the Fire Nation, and his whole life he'd hated it. The prince walked over, extracted his knife from the bully Earth Kingdom soldier he had just defeated. He came closer.

Lee's mother stood in front of him.

"Not a step closer," she commanded, shielding her child, Lee could see that she was shaking a little. The prince laid the knife a few feet in front of them.

"Here," he said softly.

"No!" Lee cried. "I hate you!" He _lied _to him. He was from the Fire Nation! But Lee noticed the sadness in the prince's eyes. He couldn't understand. He couldn't reconcile the boy who'd been his hero, with the image of a fearsome Fire Nation prince.

And when he watched the prince ride away, his hat pulled low, Lee too was filled with sadness. And he realized that perhaps, this prince did want to be his friend, all though he couldn't imagine why. Perhaps this prince wasn't evil. Perhaps… It was all too much for Lee to comprehend.

A/N: This is sort of a companion story to "Outcast". I originally intended to put them together but they weren't really 100 compatible, so I made them separate. This one follows Lee's thoughts, and the other follows Zuko's (and it's a bit longer). Please review!


	12. Outcast

**Outcast**

Zuko was loosing. He didn't understand how he could lose to this idiotic Earth Kingdom soldier who was nothing more than a bully. He was lying on his back on the ground, pain racing through his body.

"Get up," he heard the little boy whisper. The little boy, Lee, for some reason Zuko needed to protect him. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to save that boy. So Zuko did the only thing he could do – he decided to firebend.

He stood up, whipping the flames around him. He threw the soldier back.

"Who are you?" the soldier asked.

"I am Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation." He proclaimed. Gasps ran through the crowd. Suddenly, an old man piped up.

"I know who you are," he said in a gravely voice. "You're not a prince, you're an outcast! You're own father burned you and exiled you." Zuko felt a pang of complete desolation. The man was right. But he steeled himself against the sting of the old man's words. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before.

He walked over and took his knife from the incapacitated soldier. He began to walk towards Lee. He wanted the boy to have it, for some inexplicable reason. The boy's mother stepped in front of him.

"Not a step closer," she commanded. For some reason, her courage reminded him of his own mother. And of what his mother had told him once; that mothers always protect their young. He could see the woman was trembling a little, but she held her ground. He respected her for that. But he wished she could understand. He didn't want to hurt them.

He laid the knife down a few feet away.

"Here, I want you to have this," he said to Lee.

"No!" cried the boy. "I hate you!" It was the boy's words that stung Zuko the most. Zuko had protected him, saved him, helped him. And still the boy didn't trust him. He should have expected it though. No one trusted him.

So Zuko picked up his things and left the dusty little town. His heart heavy to the point of breaking. The people lined the road, watching him leave. Their eyes bored into him, he could feel their hatred. Why did they hate him? For once in his life, he had only been kind to them.

But, deep down, Zuko was not surprised. He had been a fool. No one would ever trust him. No one would ever be his friend. No one would ever love him. He was an outcast. From the moment he was born he'd been an outcast.

He'd been a failure his whole life. Azula had always outshone him in firebending, in statesmanship. He'd dishonored himself in his fathers eyes. He'd been banished from his home. And he could achieve the one thing that would redeem him. He'd failed to capture the Avatar. But it wasn't like he could simply start over. The whole world hated him.

He was an outcast from his family, from his country, from the whole world. He pulled his hat low over his eyes, hoping his anguish didn't read on his face.

He had come to an utterly painful conclusion: He was, and always would be, an outcast.

A/N: Zuko needs a hug! This is kind of a companion story to "Tainted Hero" which explores Lee's perspective on these events. I was going to put them together but they weren't 100 compatible, so that's why they're separate. And I personally think this one is much better and more well-written. Please review!


	13. Cabbages

**Cabbages**

He was safe, he was finally safe. The very thought filled his heart with happiness and glee. He was safe here, behind the high walls of Ba Sing Se; no one would hurt him, or his cabbages.

He had painstakingly rebuilt his cart, and quickly restocked his cabbages. He carefully turned them over in his hands. He arranged them on his cart as artfully as he could. He wanted every dewy green leaf to be displayed in it's perfection. He stepped back to survey his work. It was magnificent. No one would be able to resist these cabbages.

Suddenly, he heard a deep, distant rumbling, a sound that he was all-too familiar with. A sound that heralded doom to all of cabbage-kind. He threw himself over the cabbages, shielding them with his body. He looked around tentatively, waiting for the impending disaster. But it never came. In fact, the people passing by were beginning to give him strange looks (he was still hunched over the cabbages). But he didn't care, he would do anything to protect his precious produce.

Eventually, he decided it was safe, and he released his beloved cabbages with a sigh of relief. He gently rearranged a stray leaf, and patted it lovingly.

Then, without warning, there was a tremendous crash, and his cabbage cart was smashed to pieces.

"Sorry!" called a boy with a bright blue arrow on his head, who was extracting himself from the wreckage. The merchant stood dumbfounded. The boy bounded to his feet.

"My…my…" the merchant was sputtering. Three more kids raced through the wreckage, jostling the merchant and crushing cabbages underfoot.

"'Scuse me."

"Sorry." They said as they ran by. The merchant surveyed what was left of his cart with growing despair.

"My…my…" It was like a battle ground, with wounded cabbages strewn to and fro. He picked one up, lovingly cradled it to his chest, and wailed his all-to familiar lament:

"MY CABBAGES!"

A/N: I just had to put him in here. I love the cabbage man so much. Poor guy, he can never get a break. Hahaha. This was meant to be kind of funny, by the way. I'm sorry I'm not very good at writing humorous things. Please review!


End file.
